Remember me
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Aku kehilangan ingatanku. Suatu hari, Miku menyuruhku menebak, siapakah pacarku sebenarnya. Apakah aku bisa memilih dengan benar?


**Remember Me**

**By Snow Lavender**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Crypton and Yamaha**

**Pair : RinxLen**

**Warning : (miss) Typos, OOC mungkin, EYD berantakan dan banyak lagi**

.

Kubuka kedua mata Aquamarineku. Sudah beberapa hari ini, aku tidak bisa tidur. Perkataan seorang gadis bernama Miku Hatsune—yang mengaku sebagai sahabatku, selalu membuatku merasa aneh. Gejolak jantung yang kian memburu dan kepalaku yang tiba tiba merasa sakit. Aku merasa aneh.

Kemarin, gadis itu—Miku—datang lagi, dia bersama dua orang laki laki. Dua laki laki itu berdiri disamping ranjangku. Aku tidak mengerti arti tatapan mereka.

Seorang laki laki, yang kelihatannya seumuran denganku, rambutnya berwarna putih keperakan dan matanya nampak teduh. Lalu disampingnya, seorang laki laki, berambut _honeyblonde_ yang sepertinya juga seumuran denganku, matanya nampak tajam dan sosoknya nampak dingin. Namun satu hal yang bisa kutangkap darinya. Sempurna. Benar benar suatu keajaiban Tuhan.

Aku menatap mereka bergantian. Lalu menatap Miku yang juga menatapku. Aku masih tidak mengerti dan masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya, Miku membuka mulutnya.

"Salah satu dari mereka, adalah pacarmu."

Mataku membulat. Pacar dia bilang? Tapi kenapa aku harus diberi pilihan seperti ini?

"Kekasihmu yang sesungguhnya ingin tahu apakah perasaanmu terhadapnya kuat, Rin. Walaupun ingatanmu hilang, tapi dia berkata kalau perasaanmu tidak akan hilang juga kan?"

Aku menarik nafas dalam. Bagaimana kalau aku salah memilih? Bagaimana kalau aku membuat hatinya sakit? Sungguh, aku tidak bisa melakukannya!

"A-Ah... _Gomen-ne._Namaku Piko Utatane,"

Laki laki berambut putih keperakan itu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Membuatku sedikit terpaku oleh sosoknya yang begitu lembut padaku. Pandangan matanya yang teduh membuatku merasa nyaman.

Piko sedikit menyenggol laki laki disampingnya. Laki laki itu masih menguarkan aura dingin dari tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya mendengus pendek.

"Len Kagamine,"

Namanya indah. Matanya juga indah. Dia seperti pantulan diriku dicermin, namun dalam sosok laki laki. Dia begitu dingin dan misterius. Apakah dia kekasihku? Rasanya sedikit meragukan. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kekasihku adalah sosok yang sempurna seperti Len. Bukan karena aku merendahkannya, tapi aku tidak yakin orang sesempurna Len bisa mencintaiku.

Aneh. Ada sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Membuat perutku sedikit geli rasanya. Tapi... Len... aku merasa ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Mengetahui sebenarnya apa dibalik sikap sedingin es nya itu!

"Rin," kudengar Miku memanggilku. Kuambil nafas dan kubuka mulutku perlahan.

"Aku benar benar tidak tahu. Tapi... mungkin dia?" tanyaku sedikit menambahkan nada tanya. Aku menunjuk ke sosok berambut putih keperakan itu. Piko. Ya... Pasti dia. Entah kenapa aku merasa ragu kalau Len adalah kekasihku yang dulu. Dia terlalu sempurna untukku.

Kudengar Len mendengus, lalu langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar rawatku. Sudah kuduga! Len pasti bukanlah kekasihku. Ah... aku benar.

Piko langsung memelukku erat. Rasanya aneh. Aku... tidak merasakan getaran apapun. Apakah...

"Rin, aku senang kau mengenalku. Aku... _Suki dayo_," Piko mengelus pelan rambutku. Aku tersenyum kecut ke arahnya. Sebelum akhirnya pikiranku kembali pada sosok Len.

A-Apakah mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Len? Tapi bagaimana dengan Piko?

"Piko, apakah benar kita dulunya berpacaran?" tanyaku lembut agar tidak membuatnya kecewa. Aku mengerti kalau pasti masih ada perasaan cemas di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Rin? Tentu saja benar!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

Kubalikkan lagi badanku, bermaksud menidurkan diri sendiri. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Mengingat peristiwa kemarin membuatku merasa semakin aneh. Aku merasa, ada yang aneh dalam perasaan ini.

Kulihat ponsel yang kemarin diberikan Miku padaku. Dia berkata kalau saat kecelakaan hebat itu, aku tidam membawa ponselku.

Ya... Kecelakaan hebat. Kecelakaan yang membuatku amnesia dan patah kaki. Beberapa hari lalu, aku baru selesai dioperasi. Namun, aku masih tidak boleh melakukan terapi berjalan sebagai tahap penyelesaian. Aku masih memerlukan bantuan kursi roda.

Miku juga mengatakan kalau aku sebenarnya hendak pergi berkencan dengan kekasihku saat itu. Berkencan? Aku... Entah kenapa aku menjadi teringat dengan Len. Sosoknya yang dingin itu, apa pernah merasakan cinta pada seorang gadis ya? Aku yakin pasti banyak gadis yang mengejarnya, tapi kalau dia... Aku ragu.

Aku ambil ponsel yang ada dinakas sebelah ranjangku. Ponsel itu terlihat mewah. Apakah aku orang kaya? Orang tuaku memang terlihat kaya raya, ah... pasti sebelumnya aku adalah orang yang bahagia.

Kubuka galeri tempatku menyimpan berbagai photo. Photo photo itu mencapai ratusan. Kubuka photo photo itu satu per satu. Piko yang sedang merangkulku. Lalu ada juga, aku dan Miku yang tertawa bersama sambil memegang es krim ditangan kami. Lalu ada laki laki berambut biru yang waktu itu datang. Namanya adalah Kaito, kekasih Miku. Dia sedang tampak merajuk di photo ini. Lalu photoku, Miku dan seorang gadis berambut bor.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Teto," aku bergumam.

Ya. Namanya memang Teto. Dia adalah sahabatku dan Miku. Tapi karena urusan keluarga, saat ini dia sedang berada di Kanada.

Kembali kulihat koleksi photo photoku. Ah! Ini pastidikelas! Banyak balon, hadiah dan yang pasti wajah teman temanku yang eksis. Kulihat nama photo itu. Ternyata ulang tahun Mikuo. Kekasih Teto sekaligus saudara kembar Miku.

Kugeserkan lagi photo itu, ada aku yang sedang bergelanyutan ditangan gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ panjang yang lebih tinggi dariku. Dia Lenka-_nee._ Sehari setelah aku sadar, kedua orang tuaku dan Lenka-_nee_ datang menjenguk. Lalu kulihat lihat lagi photo photonya. Ada aku, Miku, Teto, seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan seorang gadis berambut pink lembut. Mereka pernah datang kesini, kalau tidak salah nama mereka adalah Meiko dan Luka. Kakak kelas yang sangat dekat dengan kami bertiga.

Diphoto selanjutnya, terlihat seorang laki laki berambut ungu panjang, pakaian laki laki itu dipenuhi dengan tepung. Sementara kepalanya dilumuri telur. Ah! Ini pasti ulang tahun laki laki ini. Gakupo. Kekasih Luka-_senpai_

Lalu ada photo terakhir, sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku mengambilnya. Kulihat keterangannya dan ternyata sudah dua tahun lalu. Aku duduk disana sambil tersenyum manis. Dibangku taman, di sebelahku ada sosok Len yang masih nampak dingin.

Dia tidak merangkulku atau apapun, dia hanya duduk dan menatap ke kamera. Sepertinya Len memang bukan kekasihku.

Astaga!

Kenapa aku masih ragu dengan pilihanku sendiri?

Klek...

Kudengar pintu kamarku dibuka. Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok Len berada disana. Membawakanku sekeranjang buah. Dia mendekat dan meletakkannya dinakas. Lalu berbalik menatapku.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau aku menjengukmu," dia berujar. Masih dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar dingin.

"_H-Hai_," balasku sedikit gugup.

"Heh..." dia mengambil nafas sejenak "Cepatlah sembuh Rin," ucapnya dan sedikit mengacak ngacak rambut di kepalaku lalu pergi. Aneh. Pendapatku tentangnya kali ini.

Tapi dia terlihat cemas dengan keadaanku. Apakah dia kekasihku? Astaga! Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa aku merasa seperti berharap kalau aku dan dia menjalin hubungan. Aku... Aku benar benar tidak mengerti.

"_Kau tahu arti bunga yang kau berikan untukku itu?" tanya seorang laki laki yang sedang memakai hoodie_

"A-Akh!" aku langsung memegangi kepalaku karena sakit. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat nyeri dan aku merasa sangat pusing.

_Seorang gadis dihadapannya menggeleng pelan "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"K-Kepalaku!" Aku semakin kuat merintih.

"_Artinya adalah cinta yang abadi. Edelweiss."_

"S-Sakit!" kali ini aku memekik. Membuat pintu langsung didobrak seorang suster yang sepertinya kebetulan lewat.

_Gadis itu tersenyum "Tidak apa. Aku juga menginginkan cinta kita abadi."_

_Sosok laki laki itu tersenyum dan langsung memeluk gadis dihadapannya._

"S-Sakit..." seketika itu juga pandanganku langsung menghitam dan aku tidak lagi tahu apa-apa. Semuanya suram dan gelap.

.

.

Kurasakan tubuhku menghangat. Kutatap langit,putih polos tanpa awan ataupun matahari. Entah ruangan apa ini, aku tidak yakin. Namun aku merasa bahwa jantungku terus ditekan atau seperti dialiri arus listrik, juga hal semacam itu. Yang jelas, setelahnya, jantungku memompa dua kali lebih cepat.

"Dimana ini?" tanyaku bingung. Semua hal yang kulihat berwarna putih. Putih disemua tempat. Putih disemua sudut.

"Kau tahu tempat ini?"

Aku yang semula menoleh tanpa arah langsung memberikan fokusku pada sosok laki laki yang ada di hadapanku. Dia... Memakai jubah hitam seperti para iblis. Ada tutup kepala yang membuat wajahnya tak terlihat juga pakaian panjang menjuntai sampai ke lantai. Tapi aku yakin dia bukan iblis.

Aku menggeleng pelan "Ini kali pertama aku datang," aku menjawab.

Dia mengangguk seolah mengerti dengan perasaanku. Lalu perhatianku kembali terbagi saat kulihat dua anak sedang bermain kejar kejaran. Mereka berdua tampak memancarkan cahaya putih keperakan.

"_Ne_, kejar aku!" ujar anak laki laki imut yang memakai topi itu. Dia sangat lucu dan tampan, walaupun topi itu membuat rambutnya yang aku yakin indah tertutupi.

"_C-Chotto_!" aku tersenyum mendengar sahutan dari gadis imut itu. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Gadis itu mirip denganku. Seperti versi masa kecilku. Tapi apakah mungkin memang?

"Kau... Sebaiknya pergi,"

"Eh?" aku mendadak kaget mendengar penuturan laki laki berjubah itu. Kenapa dia menyuruhku pergi? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk pulang!

"Tempatmu bukan disini. Oh ya, aku datang untuk mengatakan kalau seseorang disana, menunggumu."

Aku semakin bingung. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Kenapa dia tampak begitu aneh dan misterius? Tunggu? Misterius? Apakah...

Bersamaan dengan cahaya putih yang menguar dari tubuhku, laki laki itu membuka tudung kepalanya. Hal pertama yang dapat kulihat adalah rambut kuning keemasan yang sangat indah. Sama indah dengan rambut Len.

"Rin!"

Deg!

Aku membuka mataku kejut. Teman teman tampak langsung menghambur dan memelukku erat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"K-Kamu kritis... Dokter terus menerus memberi sengatan listrik dari alat kejut jantung itu. U-Untunglah... Hiks..." Miku menyeka air matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku memaksakan senyumanku. Aku merasa kalau tadi aku memimpikan sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang berharga. Tapi kenapa aku lupa mimpi apa itu?

Kuedarkan pandanganku pada ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu, tidak ada sosok Len. Padahal Piko, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Meiko-_senpai_, Luka-_senpai_, dan Gakupo-_senpai_ ada. _Otou-san_, _Okaa-san_ dan Lenka-_nee_ juga datang. Kenapa dia tidak datang?

"Miku, dimana Len?"

Miku tampak terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Namun dengan cepat ia sembunyikan lalu menggeleng.

Aku hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menatap nakas di sebelah ranjangku. Buah itu masih ada. Buah yang diberikan oleh Len. Tapi...

"Apa benda yang ada di sebelah buah itu, Miku?" tanyaku bingung. Aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dengan begitu terperinci.

Miku mengambil benda itu "Ini," lalu memberikannya padaku. Aku tersentak kaget! Ini bunga Edelweiss! Kenapa bisa ada disini?

"Siapa yang memberikannya?"

Miku menggeleng lemah "Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau juga tidak tahu?"

Aku berfikir. Apa mungkin Len meletakkan Edelweiss di samping buah itu? Tapi untuk apa? Edelweiss berarti cinta yang abadi kan? Lalu untuk apa Len memberikannya padaku?

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Teman temanku sudah pergi satu per satu. Menyisakan Miku yang memaksa ingin menjagaku malam ini. Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu, tapi dia sangat keras kepala.

Krek...

Suara pintu dibuka. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya pintu terbuka dan menampakkan orang yang sama. Miku Hatsune.

"Rin, aku memang tahu takaran es untuk minuman kamu sebelum kamu amnesia. Tapi sekarang?"

Aku tersenyum "Sama seperti dulu. Aku ingin tetap menjadi aku yang dulu,"

Miku mengangguk dan menutup pintu. Dia memang akan membelikanku minuman dingin. Benar benar sahabat yang baik!

Krek...

Pintu kembali terbuka.

"Ada apa lagi Mik—?" kata kataku langsung terhenti saat melihat siapa yang datang. Orang itu bukan Miku. Orang itu dia. Len Kagamine.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Len dengan wajah dinginnya. Aku kembali memandangi wajahnya yang sempurna tanpa cela. Membuat mataku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian selain dari sosoknya.

"Hei!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Segera saja aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum menatapnya. Ia lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjangku.

"Apa kau tidak mendapatkan perkembangan ingatan?"

Aku menoleh "Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit aneh. Aku tiba tiba teringat pada sebuah bunga Edelweiss yang diberikan oleh seorang laki laki berhoodie,"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Aku menggeleng "Tapi... Hal yang tidak kumengerti adalah wajah laki laki itu amat mirip denganmu Len. Walaupun dia memakai hoodie. Entah kenapa rasanya, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Senyumannya dan semuanya. Apakah tidak apa jika aku mengatakan kalau gadis yang bersamanya juga tampak mirip denganku,"

Aku terkejut melihat ekspresinya. Matanya sedikit membulat. Tapi tentu saja tidak membuat ketampannya berkurang.

"Len... Aku memang tidak ingat masa laluku, tapi... apakah sebelum ini aku menjalin hubungan denganmu di belakang Piko? Karena setiap melihatmu aku ..."

...

...

...

Kata-kataku langsung terhenti saat kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku... Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tubuhku terasa lemas sekali seolah tidak punya keinginan sedikit pun untuk melawan? Tanganku terkulai lemas di atas ranjang sementara Len masih mencium bibirku dengan pelan dan lembut.

Ada apa dengan jantungku?

"L-Len..." Aku segera mengambil nafas panjang setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia tetap dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Tapi, aku yakin dia sedang bergejolak sekarang.

"L-Len... A-Apa yang ..."

"_Baka_,"

Aku menatapnya heran "A-Apa maksudmu?"

Dia mendengus lalu menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya. Membuat fokusku teralihkan padanya dengan sempurna.

"Aku adalah kekasihmu,"

Terasa disambar petir. Badanku membeku. Apa ini? Semua orang membohongiku? Kenapa? Apa salahku?

"Len!" aku berteriak dan langsung memeluknya. Entah dia terkejut ataupun tidak. Aku tidak peduli lagi! Saat ini aku hanya bisa percaya padanya. Mungkin karena apa yang dia katakan tidak berlawanan arus dengan apa yang hatiku katakan.

"Sebenarnya... Semua teman temanmu tidak menyetujui hubungan kita. Orang tuamu tidak tahu masalah ini. Lenka-_nee_ juga tidak ingin ikut campur. Kita sudah dekat sejak taman kanak kanak. Tapi... semakin lama semakin jauh karena kesibukan pelajaran di sekolah masing masing," Len memulai penjelasannya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Tidak ingin lagi ditipu dan dibohongi.

"Saat SMP aku kembali bertemu denganmu. Aku... Bukan lagi aku yang dulu. Karena rusaknya hubungan kedua orang tuaku, aku menjadi anak yang nakal dan berbahaya. Aku sering berkelahi dan membuat onar. Saat itu, kau datang dan membuat duniaku kembali terasa hangat,"

Aku senang mendengar penuturannya. Membuat hatiku bergetar hebat.

"Piko Utatane, dia laki laki yang sudah menyukaimu saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Dia adalah idola sekolah. Piko benar benar tergila gila padamu dan begitu mengejarmu. Tapi kau terus menolak pernyataan cintanya dan akhirnya kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku..."

Aku membelalak. Jadi aku yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dulu? Ah... Apa-apaan aku! Tentu saja! Len adalah orang yang dingin!

"Tentu saja aku langsung memelukmu saat itu. Seminggu setelah kita menjalin hubungan, teman temanmu mengetahuinya dan menentang keras hubungan kita. Tapi kau tetap bersih keras mempertahankannya. Dua tahun lalu, aku dan kau pergi berkencan untuk pertama kali di taman kota,"

Aku mengangguk dan terus mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Len. Sedikit melonggarkan pelukanku, aku membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Saat itu kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan_ dress _peach polkadot itu,"

Tunggu! Aku tahu ini... Ini adalah pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian yang kugunakan di photo terakhir yang kulihat!

"Satu bulan lalu, kita akan bertemu untuk berkencan, lalu bencana itu terjadi... Benar benar membuatku merasa terpukul,"

Sejenak, Len mengambil nafas sambil mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

"Beberapa hari lalu, mereka mengatakan padaku kalau cintamu akan hilang. Tentu saja aku marah! Aku mengatakan kalau hatimu akan terus bisa merasakan apa yang telah kau lupakan. Mereka mentertawakanku lalu memberikanku tantangan. Jika kau memang memilihku, maka mereka tidak akan lagi menghalangi hubungan kita dan kalau kau memilih Piko,Piko akan mengambil posisiku. Tapi... Saat itu, kau memilih Piko."

Aku tersentak kaget!

"L-Len..." segera kujauhkan kepalaku darinya "A-Aku hanya berfikir k-kalau orang sesempurna kau tidak mungkin bersamaku,"

Len memandangku dengan lembut "Tidak apa." Lalu ia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut juga. Membuatku merasa sangat nyaman.

Aku memandangnya lama. Sebelum akhirnya aku langsung mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya dan menciumnya. Aku tahu ini gila! Tapi... terasa alami.

Aku tahu dia sedikit kaget dengan sikapku. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, dia langsung bisa menyesuaikan diri dan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggangku.

Prank!

Seketika, aku dan Len sama sama menjauhkan wajah kami berdua. Miku terlihat berdiri di pintu dengan wajah kaget. Aku tahu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"R-Rin... K-Kenapa kau berciuman dengan..."

"Karena dia kekasihku Miku. Kalian semua membohongiku, kan? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian membohongiku, hah?!" teriakku kesal tak habis pikir.

Dia terlihat bingung lalu berjalan mendekat "Rin, kami sahabatmu. Kami tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu,"

Rin menggeleng "Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa. Lagipula, kalau kalian memang sahabatku, tidak seharusnya kalian memaksaku bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak kucintai. Kalian bukan sahabatku!"

Miku hampir meneteskan air mata kalau saja dia mencengekeram ujung kemejanya kuat kuat "_Gomen-ne_ Rin. A-Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu,"

Aku menghela nafas "Len adalah yang terbaik untukku."

Miku mendongak lalu menatapku. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu tersenyum lembut "Aku akan mendukungmu,"

Aku mengangguk sambil menatap kepergiannya. Namun fokusku langsung hilang saat menyadari Len menumpuhkan dagunya pada bahuku. Aku tersenyum saat merasakan sikap manjanya. Oh Len... betapa aku mencintaimu!

"Apa kau ingat sudah sampai mana kita berhubungan?"

Tiba tiba wajahku memerah! Jangan katakan kalau aku dan Len sudah pernah berhubungan lebih dari berciuman! Astaga... Tidak mungkin.

"Kalau saja waktu itu Lenka-_nee_ tidak mengacau, aku yakin pasti ..."

"Hentikan!"

Kulihat Len menyeringai dan mulai mengecup pipiku pelan. Astaga! Kenapa saat aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku tampang dinginnya itu berubah menjadi mesum!

"Rin..."

Aku menoleh mendengar panggilan darinya dan seketika itu juga tubuhku melemas. Wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdetak beratus lebih cepat.

Kalian tahu maksudku kan?

Dia menciumku lagi! Dengan... lebih intens.

"Saat kau mempunyai memorimu lagi, maka aku akan melanjutkannya ke tahap yang lebih ..."

"Len! Diamlah!"

.

.

_Saat kau kehilangan memorimu, perasaanmu akan menunjukkan jalannya._

.

.

_The End_


End file.
